ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Documentary 1: Anur Transyl
Overview Hello there,intergalactic travelers!I'am the Narrator! Who exactly I am?Well,that's a secret for now,but I'am your guide in your intergalactic journey! Today our destination is the monster-likealien inhabited planet Anur Transyl! The main living beings are the Transylians and the now extinct species of Vladats. With other beings coming from other planets towards Anur Transyl are the Ecnoturites,Thep Khufan and Loboans from other planets that were destroyed/impossible to inhabit anymore. Day and Night circle The Night last circa one human week,as it was revealed when Ben and Rook crashlanded on Anur Transyl in the official series. The day last very little,lasting one or two human days. How did this planet formed? This planet formed millions of years ago,originally no living beings or plant could survive on it,but after high deposits of Corrodium energy started forming on the planet,that could now sustain life. Then the first plants started growing an animals started forming,and most notably Transylians .After many nomad species saw this,they found the opportunity to find a new home,the first being Vladats. Why did Vladats gone extinct? It is know that all the Transylians hunted all Vladats until extinction because they started attacking and kill for blood and plasma numerous Transylians,they should have known better,if you ask the Narattor! How evolved is Anur Transyl? It has gothic architecture combined with modern town buildings,the principal resources is mining Corrodium and Agriculture,the people are living simple,they do have electricity because of some hard working Transylians who assure of the citizens of the planet. How are Transylians breeding? They are breeding trough touching/connect their energy to one another,then the electricity turns into what will soon be a baby Transylian. What does the people of Anur Transyl fear of? The people of Anur Transyl fear of humans,because exactly how to us humans are being scared by them,they are also more feared of us,humans. The History * 1.000 million years ago the planet of Anur Transyl is formed * 500 million years ago the deposits of Corrodium starts forming on the planet's underground and surface * circa 480 million years ago the life finally starts,with many of the first plants,animals and Transylians are created * circa 200 million years ago the Vladats are moving to the planet of Anur Transyl and start attacking animals for their plasma and blood. * 80 million years ago,more and more different monstrous alien species started moving to Anur Transyl * 1890(human years) and we jump over 100 million years in the future,nothing is known what happened during that 100 million years gap,but probably the planet started evolving,now back to subject,the Vladats are starting not being satisfied with animal blood and plasma starts attacking innocent people of Anur Transyl * 1900(human years),20 years in the future Transyls find out about the Vladat attackers and hunted them all until extinction. * 1910(human years),not all Vladats gone extinct,lord Transyl,an evil genius Vladat started complotting against Azur Transyl. * 1940(human years),when Lord Transyl almost completed his plans,it was found out by the people of Anur Transyl and put to an cryogenic sleep for over 70 years * circa 24 July 2014,Ben,Rook,Hobble and Rad Dudesman are crash landing on the planet of Anur Transyl where they must stay * 25 July 2014,Zs'Skayr tries to takeover the planet but is defeated for the moment * 27 July 2014,Charmcaster tries to takeover the planet as well,but is defeated by the four plumbers * 28 July 2014,Zs'Skayr awakens Lord Transyl from his almost 100 year slumber and tries to takeover Anur Transyl * 29 July 2014,Ben breaks into Transyl's hideout and gain the DNA of a Vladat,then drinks his blood and plasma,defeating him once and for all * 30 July 2014,The long one week long night is finally over and Ben,Rook and Hobble and Rad Dudesman finally manage to leave the planet of Anur Transyl * 20 September 2014,one of the challenges in the season 8 episode "The Most Dangerous Game Show" for just some brief moments Until we meet again.... That was all intergalactic travelers!I hope you enjoyed this mostly non-official written documentary about the monster alien inhabited planet of Anur Transyl.I hope that you at least learned some interesting quote-unquote facts about the fictional planet from the Ben 10 Universe.Next time we will visit the planet of Appoplexia,inhabited by the fearful anger fueled tiger-like aliens Apploplexians. Until the next episode when we meet again,I say to you all,Goodbye. Category:Episodes Category:Series Premieres Category:Bad Grammar